Une histoire de Grand Méchant Loup
by Emerys08
Summary: Quant Amy demanda une histoire au Docteur, une seul lui vient a l'esprit et elle fera remonter bien des souvenirs.


Bonjours tout le monde

C'est ma deuxième fic sur Doctor Who, l'inspiration est revenu en regardant les épisodes de la saison 6 qui sont passé samedi dernier.

La fic se déroule pendant la période du onzième docteur.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

x

x

x

Une histoire de Grand Méchant Loup

x

x

_Elle était revenu vers lui, elle avait profité des failles causé par l'explosion de son TARDIS et elle était revenu. Rose Tyler, probablement la femme la plus têtu de l'univers. Le Docteur l'avait retrouvé alors qu'il rendait visite à Amy et Rory. Elle l'avait prise dans ses bras et ils étaient rentré au TARDIS. Et maintenant, ils étaient sur une autre planète à être poursuivie par les autorités local. Rose et lui courant à travers les rues de la ville, se cachant derrière des étales et riant au éclats. Et puis, Rose lâcha sa main, juste quelques minutes, et lorsque le Docteur se retourna, il la vit coucher sur le sol baignant dans une mare de son propre sang, elle était blanche et sa poitrine se soulevait plus, elle était morte._

_- Non, murmura le Seigneur du temps, non …_

x

x

- NON !

Le hurlement et le bruit d'une chute retenti dans la salle de pilotage du TARDIS, alors que le Docteur tomba du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était assoupi. Amy et Rory ayant entendu le cri du Docteur se précipitèrent à ses côté.

- Docteur, appela prudemment la jeune femme.

Mais le Docteur encore perdu dans son rêve ne l'entendait pas, il semblait si perdu, si triste, si désespéré, qu'Amy en eut les larmes aux yeux. A la vue de ces larmes le Docteur sembla reprendre pied avec la réalité, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en fixant la rousse.

- Amélia, murmura le Docteur.

Aussitôt la jeune femme le pris dans ses bras.

- Je vais bien, rassura le Docteur.

Il jeta un regard à Rory, mais il ne perçut chez l'autre homme que de l'inquiétude. il avait juste fait un cauchemar mais il est vrai que rare étaient ses compagnons à l'avoir vu, ou plutôt surpris, à en avoir un. En faite, seulement Rose l'avait découvert. Amy se détacha finalement de lui pour le regarder avec attention. Le Docteur lui offrit un sourire avant de poser son front sur celui de la jeune femme.

- Je vais bien, assura de nouveau le Docteur.

- Vous en avez souvent ? demanda Rory en faisant référence au cauchemar.

- J'ai plus de mille ans, Rory, bien sure que j'ai souvent des cauchemars, lâcha le Docteur avec condescendance.

Rory détourna le regard en baragouinant et Amélia lui donna un léger coup.

- Soyez gentil avec lui, exigea la jeune femme.

Le Docteur eut une mou boudeuse puis offrit un large sourire au couple devant lui.

- Si j'ai été suffisamment fatigué pour m'endormir, alors vous devez l'être aussi, assena le Docteur, au lit !

- Il est encore tôt, remarqua Amy boudeuse à son tour.

- Il est près d'une heure du matin à Leadworth, remarqua le Docteur avec un léger sourire.

- Seulement si vous nous raconter une histoire, marchanda Amy.

Le docteur pesa le pour et le contre puis jeta un regard à Rory qui se contenta d'haussé les épaules.

- Très bien céda le Docteur, allez dans votre chambre, je vous y rejoins tout de suite.

Amy eut alors un grand sourire, ravi d'avoir gagné contre le Docteur et elle partit en entraînant derrière elle son époux. Le Docteur eut un sourire amusé en secouant doucement la tête. _Pauvre Rory_.

x

x

Le docteur pénétra quelques minutes plus tard dans la chambre de ses compagnons. Il eut un sourire en jetant un coup d'œil vers les lits superposé et en voyant qu'Amy avait réquisitionné le lit du bas pour ce soir, elle voulait sans doute être plus proche de lui. Le Docteur s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord du lit d'Amy.

- Bien ! donc, une histoire ! tu sais que tu es la première de mes compagne à m'en demander une, remarqua le docteur.

Le Docteur s'installa plus confortablement, il avait déjà réfléchit à l'histoire qu'il allait leurs raconter.

- Bien mais je ne veux aucunes interruption, prévînt le Docteur. Il était une fois…

_Il était une fois une voyageur qui parcourait les route d'un lointain pays. Il était seul, marchant sans but et sans destination précise, laisse le destin et la chance guider ses pas. Mais la_ _solitude le pesait de plus en plus. Un jours alors qu'il traversait une forêt, sa route croisa celle d'une jeune louve, elle était magnifique, le corps fin et le poil dorée. Mais elle semblait féroce, alors, prudemment, le voyageur s'approcha d'elle._

_- Bonjour, belle louve, salua doucement l'homme._

_La louve salua à son tour d'un mouvement de la tête._

_- Es-tu seul dans cette forêt ? demanda le voyageur._

_- Non, répondit la louve._

_- Alors que fait-tu seul ici ?_

_- Je rêve, répondit louve, je rêve de quitté cette forêt._

_- Pourquoi ne le fait-tu pas ? demanda le voyageur surpris._

_Il remarqua que la louve semblait hésitante, elle regarda derrière elle dans les fourrés._

_- Je ne connais que la foret, si j'en sortais, je pourrais me perdre et ne jamais pouvoir rentrer._

_Le voyageur s'approcha un peu plus et s'agenouilla devant la louve._

_- Je connais le monde, pourquoi ne viendrait-tu pas avec moi, proposa l'homme, je pourrais te montrer le monde et tu me tiendrais compagnie._

_La louve hésita quelques secondes puis elle accepta. Ensemble ils quittèrent le foret. Louve était heureuse et elle s'émerveilla de chaque chose nouvelle que le voyageur lui montrait. Pour le voyageur de voir la louve si fasciner par des choses qui lui semblait insignifiante, le poussa à voir les choses différemment, à les redécouvrir._

_La louve accompagna le voyageur partout ou il allait, elle le protégeait, elle veillait sur son sommeil et lorsque le voyageur devenait triste pour des raisons connu de lui seul, la louve lui sautait dessus et lui demandait de jouer avec elle. Elle était devenu son gardien._

_Ensemble, ils traversèrent les saisons et, sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, un ans avait passé. Un an de bonheur pur pour le voyageur et sa louve. Finalement la louve demanda au voyageur de la ramener dans sa forêt pour rendre visite à sa meute, pour leur raconter son voyage, le voyageur accepta et la ramena dans la forêt inquiet malgré tout à l'idée que la louve ne le quitte. _

_En entrant dans la forêt, Louve était joyeuse et le voyageur était amusé par l'enthousiasme de son amie. C'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle aucun des deux ne remarqua les braconniers caché dans les buissons. Lorsque louve se montra à la meute, celle-ci fut ravi et soulagé de la voir, et Louve fut ravi d'être rentrée, elle présenta le voyageur et elle raconta son voyage, les paysage, les villes, les gens, tout ce qu'elle avait vu._

_La nuit était tombé sur la forêt et c'est à ce moment là que les braconniers passèrent à l'attaque, de nombreux loup furent tué, le voyageur essaya de les sauvés mais en vînt. Dès le début de l'attaque Louve l'avait rejoint et restait à ses côté mais le voyageur savait qu'elle était en danger près de lui. Il la repoussa vers le restant de la meute et Louve fut emmenée. Le voyageur entendait ses appels et ses hurlement, elle ne voulait pas le laisser. Bientôt les braconniers partires, laissant le voyageur seul dans la foret, seul et triste à l'idée d'avoir perdu sa compagne, sa précieuse amie. Mais rassuré car il savait qu'elle était avec sa famille, qu'elle était en sécurité._

Le Docteur se tu quelques seconde, plongé dans ses pensé, puis il se tourna vers Amy.

- Fin de l'histoire, maintenant dodo.

- Attendez, s'exclama Rory, ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça.

- Oui, approuva Amy, est-ce que le voyageur reverra la louve ?

- Oui ,répondit le Docteur, il la reverra brièvement avant qu'il ne la laisse partir à nouveau.

Le Docteur se leva alors, il borda Amy et Rory, embrassa le front de la jeune femme et leur souhaita bonne nuit, avant de sortir. Puis, il se rendit vers sa propre chambre. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensés qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'Amy et Rory l'avaient suivit. Le Docteur pénétra dans le couloir menant à ses appartement, personnes n'avaient le droit de venir dans cette partie du TARDIS, personne hormis Rose. Le Docteur lui avait installé une chambre juste en face de la sienne. Et c'est devant la porte de la dite chambre qu'il s'arrêta. La porte était simple en elle-même, en chêne banal, mais ce qui la différenciait des autre porte était la tête de loup tenant une rose dans sa gueule gravé dessus. Le Docteur eut un sourire triste en caressant la gravure, puis il appuya son dos contre la porte et se laissa glissé au sol.

- Rose, murmura le Docteur dans un souffle. Tu te souviens, lorsque nous nous disputions, je venais m'asseoir contre ta porte et je te parlais à travers elle.

Le Docteur soupira et bascula sa tête en arrière, l'appuyant contre la porte avant de fermé les yeux.

Amy et Rory, eux, observèrent le Docteur, ils avaient bien vu la gravure de la porte et se demandaient si l'histoire que le Docteur leurs avait racontée n'avait pas un font de vérité. Ils écoutèrent le Docteur parler à cette Rose à travers la porte d'une chambre vide. Inquiet face à la douleur présente et bien visible du Docteur, ils écoutèrent avec attention ses paroles.

- Tu me manque, murmura le Docteur avec un sanglot dans la voix, un peu plus chaque jour. Et c'est de ma faute si tu es partie, le vieil imbécile que je suis avait trop peur Rose, peur de la douleur que ta mort me causerai. J'espère juste que tu es heureuse là où tu es.

Une larmes s'échappa du coin de l'œil du Seigneur du Temps.

- J'ai rencontré d'autre compagnon… Amy et Rory… un couple marié. Je sais que je t'avais dit que je ne faisais pas les famille, mais Rory aime trop Amy pour que je les sépare… ils ont eut une fille… River, elle est exceptionnel, tu l'aurais adoré. Je l'ai épousé.

Le Docteur poussa un nouveau soupir et se leva doucement restant appuyé contre la porte. Pour Amy et Rory, les sentiment que le Docteur éprouvait pour cette Rose étaient évident, il l'aimait, de tout son cœur et de tout son âme… et il l'avait laissé partir. Pas étonnant qu'il fasse des cauchemars. Le Docteur se redressa soudainement et Amy et Rory préférèrent battre en retraite vers leurs chambre.

x

x

Le lendemain soir, lorsque le Docteur et ses compagnon rentrèrent de leur journée au marché d'une quelconque planète, Amy tenait dans ses bras un grand paquet et lorsque le Docteur les envoya se coucher, elle le laissa dans la salle de contrôle. Le Docteur ne s'en aperçut que quelques heure plus tard. Il s'approcha du colis et remarqua la carte qui l'accompagnait et sur laquelle était écrit son nom. Curieux, le Docteur la pris et la lue.

_**On a tous un ange gardien quelque part qui veille sur nous.**_

_**Amy**_

Le Docteur eut un léger sourire et ouvrit le paquet avant de figer devant son contenu. Puis, il fit le moue, ne sachant par comment réagir devant ce cadeau. Devant lui, posé sur le fauteuil, il y avait une peluche, une peluche à taille réel en forme de loup blanc. Finalement le Docteur eut un léger sourire, passant sa main dans le pelage soyeux de l'animal avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'emmener dans sa chambre. Et pour la première fois depuis le départ de Rose, il dormis sans cauchemar, veillé par son Grand Méchant Loup.


End file.
